Zabawa w Randkowanie
Od dłuższego już czasu byłem singlem i miałem tego po dziurki w nosie. Mieć 32 lata i nadal być singlem to nic śmiesznego: obserwowanie jak Twoi przyjaciele się żenią, mają dzieci, rozwijają amerykański sen, może przyprawić o taką traumę, że od razu poślą Cię do szpitala. Chciałem mieć żonę, chciałem mieć dzieci, chciałem stałą pracę. Miałem dosyć harowania w Burger Kingu, i mieszkania samotnie w kawalerce. Chyba nawet byłem w stanie zapamiętać 90% imion gwiazd porno z Internetu. Obrzydło mi towarzystwo mojej lewej dłoni. Postanowiłem udać się na jeden z tych eventów z szybkimi randkami. Założyłem mój najlepszy płaszcz, i wyszedłem z mieszkania. Pamiętajcie tylko, że pracowałem w Fast-foodzie, więc najlepsze ciuchy na jakie było mnie stać, to niskiej jakości T-shirt’y, i znoszone bojówki, zakupione w Auchan na wyprzedaży. Na miejscu, starałem się okazać tyle pewności siebie, ile mi tylko pozostało. Natychmiast zostałem zdemotywowany widokiem samców alfa w garniturach od Armaniego, drogim whisky w dłoniach, oraz emitującej aurze czystej pewności siebie. Panie, poubierane były w skąpe, eleganckie suknie, niektóre z nich miały całkiem krótkie włosy, i pachniały jak ogrody kwiatowe zaprojektowane przez Martę Stuart we własnej osobie. Było tam parę naprawdę niezłych sztuk, i mógłbym przysiąc, że moje spodnie skurczyły się o kilka rozmiarów, gdy je zobaczyłem w krótkich kieckach. Zaczęły się szybkie randki. Pierwsza dziewczyna, do której się przysiadłem była całkiem młoda: 22-letnia matka z trójką dzieci. Popełniła w swoim życiu dużo błędów, i wydawało mi się, że z nią nie wytrzymam. Już na starcie powiedziała mi, że cztery dni temu rzuciła metamfetaminę, i szukała miłego, przystojnego faceta, z którym mogłaby się ustatkować. Ostatnie cztery minuty spędziliśmy na pogawędkach, podczas gdy ja dosłownie, obawiałem się o swoje życie. Kiedy dało się usłyszeć dzwonek, wystrzeliłem z krzesła jak spłoszona gazela. Młoda kobieta wydała się tym urażona, ale czego się spodziewała? Druga kobieta była dla mnie o wiele za stara. Myślałem, że te eventy są regulowane według wieku, i że dla ludzi zaawansowanych wiekowo były inne spotkania. Nie jestem zboczony, ale wyobrażenie sobie, że zdejmuję jej koszulkę i widzę dwa jajka przybite do ściany, nie zachęcił mnie. Ostatecznie podjąłem decyzję jak tylko wspomniała o swoich wnuczętach; ledwo znoszę jedną generację, a co dopiero dwie! Kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek nawet zapytałem czy pomóc jej wstać z krzesła… Znów, krzywe spojrzenie. Mój wynik wynosił 0 z 2, ale to były punkty, które chętnie bym odpuścił. Następna kobieta wydala mi się o wiele bardziej atrakcyjna. Miała 26 lat, i studiowała pielęgniarstwo, by pracować w pobliskim szpitalu. Uwielbiała dzieci, ale sama ich nie miała, co okazało się dla mnie dużą ulgą. Wydawała się stateczna, ustawiona i była całkiem niebrzydka. Nie będę kłamać, raz na jakiś czas zerkałem gdzieś indziej. Albo tego nie zauważała, albo nie miała nic przeciwko, bo nie zwracała na to uwagi. Pod koniec sesji zapytałem czy dałaby mi swój numer telefonu, i przytaknęła. Otwarłem moją biedronkę, i wstukałem w nią podany numer. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, podziękowałem, że mnie wysłuchała (nic dziwnego, że tak długo byłem singlem), i udałem się do kolejnego stolika. Na miejscu niechcący zamknąłem telefon, i wtedy dotarło do mnie, że nie zapisałem sobie jej numeru, więc straciłem go na zawsze! Na miłość... 0 z 3! Kolejny stolik był pusty. Bardzo zabawne. Gdybym chciał siedzieć przy biurku, zapatrzony w ścianę, to w ogóle nie wychodziłbym z mieszkania. Nie mam nic do powiedzenia na ten temat. Idę dalej. I tutaj przyjmuje obrót. Kobieta, którą poznałem przy kolejnym stoliku była najciekawsza ze wszystkich, ale nie na zły sposób. Miała długie, czarne włosy spływające po jej ramionach, duże, zielone oczy, uroczy uśmiech, i człowieku… jakie ona miała ciało. Czarna suknia, czarne buty, wszystko czarne. Jak na tak gotycko ubraną dziewczynę, miała niezwykle szampańską osobowość. Czego bym nie powiedział, chichotała. Czułem się jak król, rozmawiając z nią. Miała 27 lat, obecnie niezatrudniona. Wcześniej miała męża, ale on ją zostawił, a jej dwójka dzieci zmarła na białaczkę. Powiedziała mi, ze w jej rodzinie, rak był chorobą roznoszoną genetycznie, od czasów XVIII wieku; tak więc, w licznych przypływach gniewu, jej były obwiniał ja o zakażanie dzieci, i ją zostawił. Była tak zdruzgotana utratą całej swojej rodziny, że przeprowadziła się do miasta, i nie była w stanie kontynuować pracy, ze względu na miażdżącą depresje oraz panikę, która była skutkiem porzucenia jej. Pomimo licznych cierpień w swoim życiu, nigdy nie wydawała się zdołowana. Albo była bardzo optymistyczna, albo była najlepszym kłamcą jakiego spotkałem; tak czy inaczej, postanowiłem zaryzykować. Zapytałem czy chciałaby mój numer telefonu. Okazało się, że sama miała na tym konwencie kilka kiepskich spotkań, i chciała sobie pójść, zrobić coś zabawniejszego. Rzuciła i zaproszenia, a jako samotny 32-latek uległem bardzo szybko. Nigdy nie pojąłem co takiego wyjątkowego we mnie widziała. Byłem złamanym bankrutem, bez aspiracji. Może rozumiała jak się czułem, biorąc pod uwagę jej dawne przeżycia, i postanowiła dowiedzieć się kim jestem pod kokonem emocjonalnej niepewności. Poczułem zmysł współczucia z powodu tego stresu i traumy, zdolność do nadstawienia ucha komukolwiek, kto znał ten sam ból. Byłem przebity jej obecnością, ciągnięty do niej. Nigdy się tak nie czułem. Postanowiliśmy pójść na bilard. Jak się okazało, dziewczyna byłe stałą bywalczynią w innym salonie obok jej domu, i tam wyrobiła sobie nazwisko, i chciała tylko zobaczyć tutejszą scenerię. Sam byłem nawet niezły w tej grze, więc byłem podekscytowany. Każdy jej strzał był perfekcyjny; jakby dołki w stole były czarnymi dziurami, czekającymi aż coś do nich wpadnie. Z naszych wspólnych 17 gier zaliczyłem jakieś 23 strzały. Ona po prostu rządziła stołem. To było dość zabawne, bo cały czas przepraszała, że tak jej dobrze idzie. Olewałem przeprosiny i komplementowałem jej umiejętności, wymuszając na niej więcej chichotu. Za każdym razem, gdy się śmiała, upadałem niżej. I mówiąc szczerze, zawsze byłem trochę podekscytowany, gdy kula lądowała po mojej stronie stołu, no wiecie, bo laska się schylała żeby lepiej celować, jak to robią profesjonaliści. Haha. Później odeszliśmy. Powiedziała, że musi wracać do domu, gdyż ma parę spraw do załatwienia w związku z nowym sąsiedztwem. Zgodziłem się, gdyż miałem aplikację na Facebook’u, którą trzeba było odświeżyć (oczywiście nie podałem jej tego powodu. Boże. Co do cholery jest ze mną nie tak? Olewać zarąbistą dziewczynę na Facebook’u?), więc wymieniliśmy się numerami i rozdzieliliśmy się. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, zaliczyłem przepiękną kobietę! Tak jest! Mijały tygodnie i miesiące. Spotykaliśmy się często, i ostatecznie zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić. Związek kwitł, i zaczęliśmy się do siebie zbliżać. Po jakichś 7 miesiącach randkowania oświadczyłem się jej. Zrobiłem to 17-ego, na upamiętnienie naszej pierwszej randki, kiedy rozegraliśmy 17 rund bilarda. Uznała to za tak romantyczne, że poleciała w moje ramiona, wrzeszcząc „TAK!” pod niebiosa. Wszystko nareszcie jakoś wyglądało. Wyprowadziłem się z mojego beznadziejnego apartamentu do jej mieszkania. Zawsze marzył mi się taki przytulny Bungalow z dwiema sypialniami. Doskonałe warunki na założenie małej rodziny. Kiedy się wprowadzałem, zauważyłem jaki robię bałagan, ze wszystkimi moimi pudłami, itd. Przeprosiłem za to, i zwróciłem się w stronę piwnicy by dokończyć rozpakowywanie, i w tej chwili jej twarz przybiła do mojej. Niemalże panicznym głosem powiedziała, że nie ma potrzeby bym tam schodził, i że wszystkim zajmie się sama, i że powinienem sobie odpocząć. To byłe dziwne, ale uznałem, że po prostu przeszła przez tyle smutku w swoim życiu, że można było oczekiwać schorzeń psychicznych. Przystałem na jej prośbę. Kolejne miesiące mijały nam znakomicie: nigdy się sobą nie męczyliśmy, a w dniu naszych zaślubin, wymieniliśmy się tak romantycznymi, szczerymi i wyjątkowymi pocałunkami, że mógłbym przysiąc, że otaczały nas wtedy anioły z harfami i waltorniami, podczas gdy nasze wargi zetknęły się iskrząc, i oświetlając cały pokój. Odpuszczę szczegóły z nocy poślubnej, to nie jest powieść pornograficzna. Zawsze była szczwana jeżeli zbliżałem się do zakazanej piwnicy, czasami nawet się o to kłóciliśmy, ale poza tym, nie widziałem w mojej żonie żadnych wad. Aż wszystko co wiedziałem o życiu, zostało zniszczone. Pewnego dnia powiedziała mi, że idzie na zakupy. Zaznaczyłem, że chcę trochę mielonego mięsa na hamburgery na obiad. Uśmiechnęła się na swój uroczy, zabójczy sposób, który nauczyłem się kochać nad życie, i wyszła do sklepu. Po wspięciu się po korporacyjnej drabinie Burger Kinga, nareszcie zdobyłem posadę regionalnego menedżera finansowego w całym stanie. Pracowałem akurat nad informacjami budżetowymi, obliczając wszystkie wydatki w stanie. Był to długi i żmudny proces, ale dostawałem za to jakieś sześć patyków (w dolarach), więc nie narzekałem. Po tym jak każdy raport został zakończony, i oceniony, przesłałem wszystko na USB, tak żebym mógł następnego dnia dostarczyć dokumenty do pracy. Ku mojemu przerażeniu, komputer nagle się zepsuł, kiedy miałem do napisania jeszcze trzy ostatnie raporty. Nie skończyłem tych raportów! Na pewno straciłbym pracę. Zadzwoniłem do żony, i zapytałem czy mamy w domu jeszcze jakiś rezerwowy komputer, ale nie odpowiedziała. Przeszukałem dom w poszukiwaniu czegoś na czym da się to napisać, lecz bez skutku. Desperackie sytuacje, wymagają desperackich rozwiązań, więc zaryzykowałem, i podszedłem do piwnicy. Klamka okazała się nieprzyjemnie zimna, a drzwi były zamknięte. Sfrustrowany i rozczarowany, padłem na kanapę. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie pewną konkretną wazę, którą moja żona zawsze chroniła z całą mocą. Z pewnym przeczuciem podszedłem do wazy, i wyjąłem spod ziemi na dnie, kluczyk. Od razu przy wejściu don piwnicy uderzył mnie potężny odór zgnilizny, kumulujący się prawdopodobnie w całym budynku. Całe pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby się rozpadało; czysty kontrast do reszty mieszkania. Ciężkie warstwy kurzu na każdej powierzchni sugerowały, że tego pomieszczenia nie odwiedzano przez lata. Z moim telefonem w roli latarki, prowadziłem się w dół po schodach, do przełącznika światła. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, żarówka działała. Ściany wyglądały jakby je z czegoś odlewano, drewno się rozpadało, smród był duszący, a całość była jednym wielkim syfem. Po postawieniu stopy w pokoju poczułem dysforię, więc postanowiłem poszukać pierwszego lepszego działającego komputera, i uciec stąd, najszybciej jak się da. Na całe szczęście, w kącie leżał laptop z ładowarką, ukryte pod stosem pudeł i książek. Dziwne wydawało się to, że wśród nich było jedno pudło, które przyniosłem ze sobą podczas przeprowadzki. Nie widziałem tych rzeczy przez kawał czasu! Ignorując przypływ nostalgii, pochwyciłem komputer z ładowarką, i popędziłem na górę, do sypialni. Dałem laptopowi parę minut by się naładować, po czym go włączyłem. Windows XP. Technologiczny dinozaur w porównaniu z nowoczesnymi komputerami, ale był na nim MS Office, więc to wystarczyło. Jak tylko Windowsbskończył się ładować, pojawiło mi się powiadomienie, że załadowano nową zawartość do ostatnio formatowanych plików, i czy chciałbym je zobaczyć. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem wiadomości tego typu. Wiem, że węszenie jest Tabu, ale ciekawość wzięła nade mną górę. Zostałem przeniesiony do ukrytego pliku, do którego dostęp wymagał hasła. Przewróciłem oczami, i już przesunąłem kursor na X, kiedy coś nagle zaczęło wpisywać hasło za mnie. Teraz już się bałem. Na ekranie były teraz 4 pliki, nazwane kolejno: ON.avi, JEDEN.avi, DWA.avi oraz CZEMU.avi. Wszystkie były pozbawione thumbnail’i. Zaciekawiony, otworzyłem plik pod tytułem ON.avi. Nie powinienem był tego robić. Obraz był bardzo chwiejny i śnieżył. Z trudem dostrzegłem mężczyznę przywiązanego do krzesła jakiegoś rodzaju, metaliczną liną. Kobieta, poruszająca się jakby lewitowała w powietrzu, nie musiał ruszać ani jedną kością w swoim ciele, i nadal w jakiś sposób przemieszczała się po pokoju, pojawiła się nagle na obrazie. Co za horror, wyciągnęła nagle nóż i zaczęła powoli ciąć mężczyznę. Mężczyzna krzyczał z niewysłowionego bólu, podczas gdy kobieta powoli cięła go na kawałki. Mężczyzna krwawił obficie ze swoich ust, oraz z ran. Jego ubrania były powoli zrywane z jego ciała, i w miarę jak kolejne części odzieży odkrywały ciało mężczyzny, kobieta podpalała włosy w różnych częściach jego ciała zapalniczką. Pokryty przerażającymi oparzeniami, i groteskowymi ranami, mężczyzna przestał wrzeszczeć. Teraz tylko zawodził. Co jakiś czas krzyczał, „CZEMU?!”, bo tylko tyle mógł z siebie wydusić. Zawsze gdy to robił, kobieta dźgała go ponownie. Zaczęła się śmiać gdy mężczyzna wymiotował krwią i wnętrznościami. Zdjęła z noża kawałek zwymiotowanych wnętrzności, i wylizała nóż do czysta, śmiejąc się jak dziewczynka. Następnie, póki mężczyzna jeszcze żył, kobieta wyłupiła mu lewe oko. Nie mogłem już więcej oglądać, więc zamknąłem film. Roztrzęsiony i zszokowany, włączyłem JEDEN.avi. Musiałem wiedzieć co się dzieje. Tym razem był to mały chłopiec, wyglądający na jakieś 8 lat, przywiązany do krzesła. Wyglądał na niewinnego, i nieświadomego sytuacji. Potrząsnąłem głową, i popadłem w płacz. Takie coś nie mogło przytrafić się małemu chłopcu… Jakość filmu była taka sama jak w poprzednim, z tym, że tym razem tło było o wiele jaśniejsze. Zdawało się, że byli w jakimś starym domostwie, popadającym w ruinę. Kobieta zbliżyła się do chłopca, i pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek. Powoli zbliżyła lampy cieplne (źródło wcześniej wspomnianego światła) do chłopca, jedną po drugiej, Az cały film znów był biały. Po krótkiej chwili, kamera się dostosowała, i chłopca znów było widać. Niewinne spojrzenie na jego tworzy przemieniło się teraz w wyraz cierpienia. Lampy cieplne zaczęły powoli topić jego ubrania, oraz skórę. Na jej powierzchni zaczęły pojawiać się bąble i pęcherze, podczas gdy on wył z bólu. tak jak mężczyzna z poprzedniego filmu, chłopiec krzyczał „CZEMU?!”, i za każdym razem był karany brutalną chłostą przy użyciu paska pokrytego czymś, co przypominało potłuczone szkło. Pęcherze zaczęły wrzeć, podczas gdy dziecko zostało usmażone żywcem. Ostatecznie, krzyki ustały, i chłopiec popadł w letarg. Leraz dało się słyszeć ten sam chichot, co w poprzednim filmie, tym razem głośniejszy. Wtedy ona wyjęła nóż, i wycięła na TOPNIEJĄCEJ klatce chłopca napis „ZASŁUŻYŁEM SOBIE”, podczas gdy on wrzeszczał. Ostatecznie, chłopiec przestał się ruszać. Zamknąłem film. Musiałem zobaczyć kolejny. Musiałem tego doświadczyć. To musiało się zakończyć. Z taką determinacją, kliknąłem w DWA.avi. Tym razem nikt nie był przywiązany do krzesła; zamiast tego, niemowlęce siedzenie samochodowe, w którym najwyraźniej posadzony był kilkumiesięczny noworodek. jak na poprzednich filmach, kobieta podleciała do niemowlęcia i pogłaskała je po głowie, po czym natychmiast zeszła z kamery, i wróciła po chwili ze strzykawką z niebieskim płynem, który nagle brutalnie wstrzyknęła w ciało noworodka. Wyjątkowo, ten film leciał szybko naprzód. Na początku dzieciak wyglądał na uśmiechniętego, radosnego, pewnego bezpieczeństwa. W procesie, dziecko czuło coraz większy dyskomfort. Zaczęło kaszleć i świstać nosem. Zaczęło wymiotować białą cieczą, i zaczęło płakać, tak jakby chciało zawołać „CZEMU?!”. Wtem, kobieta przysunęła do kamery butelkę z napisem „PYSZNY SOCZEK”, po czym odwróciła ją odkrywając jej zawartość; błękitną ciecz, która skwierczała przy kontakcie z podłogą. Dziecko popadało w coraz bardziej niestabilny stan, wydając z siebie mrożące krew w żyłach krzyki. W miarę, jak wrzaski dziecka dawały znać o nadchodzącej śmierci, dało się słyszeć ten sam chichot, tym razem, głośniejszy niż przedtem. Zdeterminowany by wytrzymać do końca, zwróciłem swoje oczy na ekran, pomimo że wszystkie mięśnie kazały mi się odwrócić. Śmiech kobiety, wręcz zagłuszał teraz krzyki dziecka. Znów zbliżyła się do niemowlęcia, odwiązała je od siedzisk, chwyciła je za nóżkę i… O zgrozo… z całej siły uderzyła jego małą główką o ścianę. Dziecko rozpadło się na kawałki, zostawiając ścianę pokryta wnętrznościami i krwią. Film się skończył. Cały się trzęsłem, kiedy klikałem w CZEMU.avi. Nim film się otworzył, zauważyłem że został on zmodyfikowany godzinę temu. Niemalże oślepiony strachem, otworzyłem oczy. Tym razem była tam tylko kobieta. Nie było obecnej żadnej innej osoby. Stała tyłem do kamery, kiedy mówiła demonicznym głosem. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale mówiła mniej więcej to: „Witaj. Teraz już pewnie wiesz, że nie jestem osobą, za którą mnie uważałeś. Jestem chorą, sadystyczną kobietą. uwielbiam to. Jestem taka szczęśliwa, kiedy ktoś umiera, zwłaszcza z mojej ręki. Wiem, że to oglądasz, i wiem, że jesteś przerażony. Duchy tych, których zabiłam krążą teraz nad tobą, błagają cię żebyś odsunął się od ekranu, byś się ratował. Lecz ty nadal tu siedzisz i oglądasz, oczekujesz szczęśliwego zakończenia, albo rozsądnego wyjaśnienia tego co właśnie zobaczyłeś. Tu nie ma żadnych efektów specjalnych; to co zobaczyłeś było prawdziwe. Uwielbiam oglądać te nagrania, nawet pomimo tego ile przyjemności mi sprawiają, muszę je ukryć. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Twój samotny, nic nie warty móżdżek posłałby mnie na policję. Tak desperacko pragnąłeś miłości… Zakochałeś się w seryjnej morderczyni.” Kobieta natychmiast odwróciła się do kamery, a ja rozpoznałem twarz mojej żony. W tej chwili już nawet nie czułem emocji. Nie wiedziałem co sobie myśleć. Moja pamięć rozpadła się na kawałki. Nie wiedziałem gdzie byłem, kim byłem ani co na mnie czekało. Moje Zycie popadło w ruinę, kiedy te niegdyś śliczne, pełne życia oczy wydały mi się nudne i pozbawione głębi. Uśmiech rozciągnął się na jej twarzy, taki, który sprawia, że na samą myśl o nim, zaczynasz się trząść przepełniony złym samopoczuciem. To nie było opętanie. To nie była choroba psychiczna. To było czyste Zło. Tak, czyste Zło. Film trwał dalej. „Co za wielka szkoda. Naprawdę cię kochałam. Mieliśmy tę wspólną pasję. Hihihi. Pamiętasz mój śmiech? Sprawiłam, że się we mnie zakochałeś. Oszukałam cię. Okłamałam cię. I chcesz wiedzieć co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze? Wiedziałam, że się dowiesz. Nie mogłam zachować tego w tajemnicy na zawsze. Ostatecznie znalazłbyś klucz do piwnicy, ostatecznie smród stałby się nie do zniesienia, ostatecznie gnijące fundamenty przewaliłyby dom. I ostatecznie domyśliłbyś się, że mój mąż mnie nie zostawił, a dzieci nie zmarły na białaczkę… zabiłam ich wszystkich. I są teraz bliżej niż myślisz. Myślisz, że czemu piwnica tak strasznie śmierdzi? Zaskakujące jak łatwo jest zamurować człowieka w podłodze. Stąpałeś po moich martwych dzieciach, oraz mężu. Jesteś z siebie dumny? Ja… Ja wiem, że to teraz oglądasz. Właśnie zrobiłam ten film, Wiem co zrobiłeś.” Zacząłem trząść głową, obawiając się tego, co już wiedziałem że nastąpi. Zalałem się zimnym potem, kiedy ujrzałem parę zielonych oczu za moimi plecami. Byłem sparaliżowany. „Te odgłosy, które słyszysz to nie rury. Odwróć się.” Odwróciłem się powoli i momentalnie osłupiałem, kiedy ujrzałem psychotyczne spojrzenie mojej żony. Ona zaczęła chichotać. Nie wiem co działo się dalej. Policjanci powiedzieli mi potem, że dało się słyszeć wrzaski z mojego domu, w trakcie próby morderstwa i wezwano policję. Lekarze powiedzieli mi, że zostałem zmasakrowany ostrym końcem śrubokrętu, oraz że żona przygniotła mi nogi olbrzymią sztabą lodu. Byłem przywiązany do krzesła, tego samego, którego użyto w poprzednich filmach. Całość również została nagrana. Wszystkie filmy znajdują się teraz pod nadzorem policji, a ja nie chcę widzieć swojego. Moją żonę skazano na śmierć. Byłem obecny przy jej egzekucji. jej ostatnie słowa były takie, że nigdy mnie nie opuści, i że zawsze kończy swoją robotę. Przekonywała mnie, że jeszcze się zobaczymy, że wyśle kolejnego sługę by to dokończyć. Na koniec dodała, że nigdy nie będę bezpieczny. Nigdy. Przetrwała 3 pierwsze próby śmiertelnego zastrzyku (metoda egzekucji lub eutanazji w niektórych stanach USA), lecz umarła przy czwartej. Nadal się uśmiechała, i chichotała jak mała dziewczynka, na chwilę przed śmiercią. Przeszedłem przez intensywną terapię, i lata później, byłem w stanie poradzić sobie z przerażającą traumą, która była następstwem wszystkiego innego. Nadal zarabiam 6 kafli na rok, otacza mnie dobre grono przyjaciół, a moje życie jest niesamowite. Czuję, że odniosłem w życiu sukces. To coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie czułem! Jestem pewien siebie! Na tyle, że w zasadzie, idę dzisiaj na randkę z niesamowitą dziewczyną. Jest prześliczna, ma długie, czarne włosy i niesamowite, zielone oczy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki